Wish Fulfilled Part Three-The Magic Lamp Reborn
by Albedo66
Summary: War is afoot as Jasmine takes the battle to Maleficent. This is the final installment in the trilogy and as it comes to a close the winner will either be Maleficent or Jasmine, close call either way one looks at it. Hope you have been enjoying and let the fun continue.


Wish Fulfilled Part Three-

The Magic Lamp Reborn

**Authors note: **A lot has happened to lead up to this point. This is the final part of the trilogy and as it comes to a close all will be on the line. Will Jasmine win or will Maleficent have the last laugh? Hope you enjoy as the finale starts...now.

Ch.1: Jasmine's strike force

Daisy Duck fell on hard times after the House of Mouse closed. Her boyfriend Donald had erectile dysfunction while her beauty supplies ended due to her not being able to pay for them. Daisy became bitter and her relationship to Donald became strained. When Jasmine sought her help in taking down Maleficent she didn't bat an eye in hesitation. Now here she was part of a strike force assembled under the former owner of the Magic Lamp. Their first target was an establishment frequented by baddies alike and one Maleficent used for intel gathering.

"Everyone here?" Jasmine asked. She wore commando black and her black hair was done up in a ponytail. She looked over each ready face and smiled. "Thank you for volunteering. I understand this is taking time from your regularly scheduled lives and when this is done you will be rewarded. Now do we all know what the plan is?"

Bianca raised her fine white hand into the air and smiled weakly. "I am sorry, but, I might need some explaining again."

"It is alright Bianca. Daisy will distract the guards while we slip in and prepare the place for a clean explosion. The explosion should be contained so as no other establishment will take fire. Charges will be placed in all structural parts as indicated on the map. Take a good look so as no charge is misplaced."

Maid Marian presented the map and all the females gathered around it. Murmurs of agreement ran through them in one voice and no question was raised. Maid Marian winked over at Jasmine and held no guilt over her flirting or Jasmine's confusion. She heard about Elise and her breaking up and while she knew the Princess was focused on this strike force, it still didn't stop her from letting her know she was available. Ever since Robin committed his atrocious act she was looking for a place to be free. The Magic Lamp happened to be that place, though, she had been a regular for a bit. It was probably the ending of her relationship that finally made her a flirt without regret.

"Make sure each charge is set for three minutes. I want you out of there once you have set your charge, no waiting around for others to finish. If you should encounter problems flirt your way out and as long as no sex is involved everything should go accordingly. Best of luck to all of us and when we are successful…the night will truly be ours."

Daisy admired how strong Jasmine was. She had the respect of all these women…even after her relationship took precedence over the club itself separating her friends from her. Mulan, Belle, and Tiana were not present and neither was Ursula. Seeing her cue green lit she set off towards the bar.

Pain and Panic were assembled at the front of the bar; each serving Hades and each armed to the teeth with spears, neither really looking ready for a straight on assault. "Halt…who goes there?" Pain asked with a shiver.

"Relax boys…I just came for a drink," Daisy held up her feathered hands and showed she carried no weapons. She was impartial to violence and while Jasmine persisted she go armed she refused.

"The bar is closed lady," Panic said, "Hades made it clear no one was allowed in after night fell. You look like you belong with the good guys…shouldn't you be at their side?"

"I hear this place serves the best alcohol," Daisy continued, her resolve to get their guard down never faltering for a second. "Maybe if you don't tell Hades…this will go unnoticed."

"Hades will know…he always knows," Pain frowned, "so what your saying makes no absolute sense what so ever."

"Suppose he doesn't though…what if he just doesn't ask?" Daisy saw their resolve stumble and she didn't even resort to her ultimate weapon yet.

"If he doesn't ask…well…hmm," Panic was stumped. Pain who stood beside him seemed just as stumped and the two paced about the entrance wracking their brain for a solution, a rebuttal of sorts.

Jasmine led her group across the street, pass the two, and on into the back. She was glad Daisy was still going strong, for without her, this plan might not have been successful. Opening the door she heard it squeak and her nerves were shot with fear as the sound of Pain and Panic's voices made everyone freeze.

"Hey I think I heard something," Panic stood at attention, his ears strained and his grip on his spear tightening.

"Yeah…you wouldn't be up to something would you duck?" Pain glared at her and his muscles tightened showing he was ready to thrown down if necessary. Ever since Hades was knocked into his pool they began working out readying for his return. Hades had sent Cerberus after them and they had held their own against it. Now they were trusted with guard duty for Maleficent's place.

"Yikes…you sure have a strong spear," Daisy noted, her voice aroused slightly sending confusion once again into Pain and Panic. "You know I like a guy with a strong spear…long and sharp…gets me all wet down below. Oooh yeah…just feeling it running through me again and again…makes me want to-."

"Makes you want to…oh your killing us…makes you want to what?" Pain and Panic said in unison. Both were becoming erect just hearing her talk dirty. Living in the Underworld didn't give them much sights of females and now in front of one they couldn't control themselves.

Daisy smiled as she saw their cocks erect, their veins showing themselves clearly. These boys do get erect fast, she noted, though they are hardly my type, disappointing. Placing her hands at the hem of her shirt she began to lift it up revealing her big breasts. The two minions dropped their spears for their shafts and gawked upon seeing her nipples on end. Daisy enjoyed the attention and watching them masturbate was a turn on, though, these days she preferred her own kind over the male. "Oh yeah…work those shafts boys…let me feel your cum all over my feathers."

"We will lady…urgh…just watch us…we'll add a new coat to your feathers," Pain said through a grunt. He was working his shaft hard and beside him Panic was showing just as much determination.

Daisy placed her feathered hands on her breasts and began to squish them together. "Awww…yeah…uhhh…your making my girls so hot…"

"Thank you Hades…" Panic smiled. He was so worked up he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"That's it boys…now just keep your hands there…perfect." Daisy nodded her head and in a flash silver appeared at their adam's apples. The two had no time to reach their spears as the silver drew forth slicing across sending their blood out.

Pain and Panic came then but it was wasted as it pooled around their fallen bodies. They had caught a break in their miserable lives…only to fall before the flirt that was Daisy Duck.

"Nice work Meg and Esmeralda." Daisy nodded her thanks to the two strippers and headed inside to see how the operation was going. It was dark inside and she saw Jasmine setting up her charge at a support beam. "Pain and Panic are no more Princess."

"Very good Daisy. My charge is set…is everyone else set?" A chorus of positive voices echoed about the place and Jasmine was ready to move out.

"Jasmine…we got a problem," Bianca met Jasmine with serious eyes, her hands trembled as she tried to find the courage to say the words.

"Relax Bianca…what is it?" Jasmine read her worry and immediately fears set in that something was amiss. One tiny mistake could cost them this operation. Most of the girls had already left so it was just the two of them.

"The detonator happens to have fallen out of my hands…and…the distance has been screwed up." Bianca felt tears flood her eyes and she struggled to remain calm.

"Ok…so how much distance are we talking?" Jasmine knew they only had 3 minutes and much of that likely was wasted on talking to Bianca.

"The person has to be inside the building in order to detonate it." Bianca was glad she didn't have all the girls looking at her. She was new to the group and the camaraderie between most of them was already there.

Jasmine restrained herself from slapping her and mentally collected her thoughts. "Alright…you've done your job…you are dismissed."

Bianca was about to leave when her thoughts troubled her. "Princess…your not coming-?"

"I gave you an order Bianca…get out of here!" Jasmine glared at her white subordinate and waited for her to leave. She left reluctantly and she focused on her task at hand. This was her mess and these girls didn't need to sacrifice anything. Of course a shadow caught her eye and she grew wary of its growing presence. "Ok…whoever you are show yourself."

"Ever the dominant one…eh love?" Elise appeared from behind a pillar and smiled at Jasmine's startled reaction. "It's been a while…hasn't it?"

"Elise…I…how are you?" Jasmine held her arm and avoided Elise's look. Their relationship didn't end on good terms and now she was here. Didn't she know this building was about to blow?

"I'm good…no that is a lie…I am well. I see you have become a leader of sorts and now your setting off bombs in the middle of the night-."

"Maleficent pushed me to do this…I had no other choice!" Jasmine swept out her arm and stared hard at her ex. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought about winning you back, but, then it occurred to me there are too many girls in your life to fight off. So I decided to come see what you were up to, and, here you are ready to break the law. Jasmine…you are better then this…you don't need to sink to her level-."

"Elise I don't need this…not when seconds could be on the line."

"I stopped all the timers so we have plenty of time. There is about a minute left on each charge, so, the person left in here will blow the place to kingdom come." Elise walked closer to Jasmine and saw her back away.

"Elise a lot is riding on this operation. I have to be the one to blow this place up. Maleficent must pay for her deceiving-."

"Are you truly set on this path?" Elise stood before Jasmine and her head was tilted to the side examining Jasmine in this new light. The beauty she saw was still there and for that she realized only one path was left for her.

"I am…now please leave. This does not concern you…you are free to live your life without being in line with me." Jasmine waited and blushed as Elise embraced her. She felt their chests pressed against one another and her breath was hot in her ear.

"I love you…remember that." Elise heard Jasmine gasp and then she was holding the detonator.

Jasmine blacked out and as she woke u she found herself outside the building. Maid Marian and Daisy were beside her looking relieved. "W-Why am I out here? Where is Elise?"

"Elise…was she here?" Daisy looked confused and in an instant an explosion ripped through the air sending them to the ground. A fire ate at the building and Daisy shielded her face as the flames were scattered about.

"Elise…no…Elise!" Jasmine raced forward only to be pulled back. The explosion was still happening as support pillars collapsed inside and the night sky was painted red. The girls hurried in taking Jasmine far away from the scene of the crime and they did their best to quiet her anguish. Elise was lost to the cause that Jasmine had been willing to sacrifice herself for. The first part of the war had been won by the Strike Force, but, the war had just begun.


End file.
